703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Jake R
| place= 14/18 | alliances= | challenges= 3 | votesagainst= 0 | days= 15 }} also known as Jake is a contestant on Survivor: Mongolia. Profile *'Name(Age):' Jake Riederich (16) *'Tribe Designation:' Saihan *'Current Residence:' Orlando, Florida. *'Personal Claim Of Fame:' Beating meningitis at just 5 years old. So much pain for a child to go through. *'Inspiration in Life:' Marijuana Man on YouTube I don't know ;-; *'Hobbies:' Smoking pot don't judge Computer, weight lifting, writing, eating, sleeping. *'Pet Peeves:' People who judge others, or discriminate. *'3 Words To Describe You:' Pretty good at counting. *'If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?:' My bow and arrow, lighter, and grill. *'Survivor Contestant you are Most Like:' I tend to vary because every ORG is different, but I'd have to say Richard Hatch. Both of us are fat gay men who know how to play a good game and (hopefully) be respected. *'Reason for being on Survivor:' Tyler held me at gunpoint It's a very popular ORG now, I want to try it! *'Why do you think will be Sole Survivor:' Damn man it's just Day 1, let's focus on making shelter first! Survivor: Mongolia Jake started the game on the Saihan tribe. He said he was excited to be on a tribe with not many people, hoping to have a good start. Jake went to Martynas and Ahad separately and offered alliance, knowing Ahad the most but still not much. They both agreed. Eventually, Martynas suggested Ahad to bring into there's twosome alliance, which Jake reluctantly agreed with. Martynas, playing hard, got Nikola in the alliance. Jake said he would let Martynas look like he was overplaying. Saihan lost the first immunity challenge. Bailey, who was on the bottom, campaigned for Andreas' elimination, even though the alliance already wanted him out. Jake didn't get any votes. While staying on the low, he was in a good position within his tribe, being solid with everyone. However, the tribe won the next three immunity challenges. During this, Jake's computer had broken, leaving Jake without internet. After a week of not being online, Jake used a computer at his (old) job, and decided to evacuate since he would not be able to play. Jake was in an alliance with Gecci members Jace and Kaeden with Martynas on the new blue Bayartai tribe. He was later asked for Survivor: Resurgence, but still had computer problems... Voting History Post-Survivor Gallery Trivia *Jake was going to be asked for Australia, but couldn't do it at last minute. *Jake's manga is partially a throwback to the manga from Korea on the Survivor ORG. *Jake lost his internet connection during Mongolia, right after the 4th Immunity Challenge. He returned the day of the Immunity challenge of the new switched tribes, but decided to evacuate due to not being able to do challenges and be social. *Jake was asked back for Survivor: Resurgence, but still had no computer to compete. *Jake was considered for Tokelau by Tyler, but did not make the final cut. Links Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Mongolia Contestants Category:Saihan Tribe Category:14th Place